


License to Thrill/颤栗许可

by Miranda_Toki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bets & Wagers, Chocolate, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Toki/pseuds/Miranda_Toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林的员工用全世界最让人爱不释手的可可秘方为赌注赌他没法在一个月之内搞清楚来他巧克力店里的那个金发帅哥做什么工作。结果他收获了远超过他所期待的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	License to Thrill/颤栗许可

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [License to Thrill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958295) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> This is just so adorable and sweet and lady_ragnell I LOOOOOVE YOU

  


“我还是觉得他得是个无聊的商人或者之类的。我是说，他带着一个 _公文包_ 诶。”  


 

梅林停下手中给一块松露巧克力涂层的动作，扬起眉看向芙蕾雅，直到很明显他要把一些巧克力贡献给柜台了才出手补救。“我倒是没注意到公文包这个词突然之间变成麻风病的同义词了。还有，格温同意我的观点，他的工作肯定比那要有趣。我是说，是莫嘉娜第一次把他带来，永远没人会指控莫嘉娜无聊。”

 

芙蕾雅继续往他的焦糖糖果上撒盐：“格温只是觉得你迷恋上一个顾客这件事很可爱。”

 

梅林呻吟道：“别，拜托，我们能不这样么？”

 

“好吧，让我们看看。我可以留你孤零零一人，苦苦迷恋一个你已经决定必然是某种超级英雄之类的男人，或者，我可以像当时我没法和高文说话时你对我的那样对你，告诉你巧克力是世界上最好的催情剂，而我们是伦敦最好的巧克力店。”

 

“我们又没活在 _浓情巧克力_ _ **[1]**_里，”梅林涂好下一颗松露，找回了他习惯的节奏；等他涂完这一批，冰箱里的墨西哥巧克力甘那许[2]正好冷却完，“还有我没觉得他是个超级英雄。只是，不是什么无聊的白领。无聊的商人不会每周问我们有没有新口味。”

 

“也许因为他们厌倦了自己的工作？”她耸耸肩，“要想知道就真的只有问他了，我——”她顿了顿，“我赌，”她用慢得多的语速说下去，“我赌你没办法在一个月里找出他的职业。我赌上我奶奶的可可秘方。”

 

梅林有幸尝过芙蕾雅奶奶的可可四次，三次是在平安夜，还有一次在一场格外痛苦的分手后。芙蕾雅对其配方守口如瓶，而梅林试图复制它的一切尝试都败得很彻底，多半是因为芙蕾雅奶奶在她的可可里加了高度违禁的药物。没有其他解释。这可不是一个轻描淡写的赌注。“难度在哪里？我是说，找出他的职业又不是问他要手机号，或是主动提议替他生下——生物学上不可能的——小孩，或是……其他任何事。”

 

“我很确定他会很乐意给你他的手机号并且成为你那诡异的科幻小说小孩的父亲，一旦他发现你就是这些巧克力背后的天才。难度在于，‘找出他的职业’要求你真的和他对话。”

 

梅林涂好这一批的最后三颗，把它们放回盘子上冷却，拿出下一批甘那许。他得快点开始准备给孩子们的动物造型巧克力，他们的进度有些慢了。“你说到点子上了。”

 

芙蕾雅加完焦糖糖果的顶料，把它们在托盘上排好。“你不必这么做，梅林，如果你不想知道怎么做出奶奶的可可……”

 

“我不知道我为什么居然雇了你。”

 

如果是一年前，这会让她惊慌得摇摇欲坠，所以有那么一秒他后悔说了这句话，但她只是摇摇头好像完全不屑于和他一般见识，然后从他手里一把抓过那碗甘那许：“我来搞定这个，你把这些拿去外面柜台。他快到了，你可以起个头。瞧，我多帮你？”

 

梅林情不自禁笑起来，一边拿起托盘。他说不过她。

 

他出去的时候格温正在外面，一边把巧克力重新排好补上空缺一边跟着收音机里的音乐哼歌，它被调到一个大多播放伊迪丝·琵雅芙[3]时代法国歌曲的电台。“快看是谁从厨房那昏暗甜腻的小世界里出来了！”她装出十分惊讶的样子，在他溜过她身边把一托盘咸焦糖放到它该在的地方时说，“居然还踏入了日光之下。”

 

“你一直等着用这个开我玩笑是吧，”他控诉道，“还有，是芙蕾雅让我出来的。呃，算是，鉴于她和我保证只要我问出我们最爱的常客的职业就把菲娜奶奶的可可配方给我——好吧，和我赌。但结果都一样。”

 

格温挑起眉：“可可秘方？那是很高的赌注，对芙蕾雅来说。还有，如果我们确切一点，那是 _你_ 最爱的常客。我哥经常来这里，还有书店的兰斯洛特，里昂也是。然后，高文多半是芙蕾雅的最爱，除非他这周把她惹毛了，那样的话就是莫嘉娜。”

 

“对，好吧，我的。但这只是因为他给我借口去尝试开发新口味。芙蕾雅觉得他是个商人。”

 

她咬住嘴唇：“我是说，他确实有个公文包。”

 

梅林举起双手挥到空中：“你们两个对公文包究竟有什么意见？”

 

店铃选择在那一刻响起，迎来穿着一件看上去（令人担忧地）有不少焦痕的开襟羊毛衫的莫嘉娜，她身前是他们对话的主角，和平常一样西装笔挺，但没带他的公文包（哈！），还有另一位身着裙装的黑发女性，她穿着看上去能杀人的高跟鞋。“梅林！”莫嘉娜喜形于色地说，梅林突然意识到他的双手还举在空中像是等着格温逮捕他，而他还穿着满是巧克力的围裙，和他每次轮完厨房的班之后一样看上去一团糟。

 

在他来得及想出一句不会让他看上去像是个完全的白痴的回复前，男人扬起眉转向莫嘉娜：“他是新来的？”他转过来面对梅林：“你是新来的？”

 

莫嘉娜翻了个白眼：“说真的，亚瑟，你像是在马棚里被养大的。”这至少给了他一个名字，虽然他现在早该知道了，但他也从没在亚瑟来的时候到前面柜台来过，只对他有过惊鸿一瞥，听说过他会问起而且喜欢那些少见的口味。“这是梅林，他是店主；梅林，这是我的弟弟亚瑟，他爱死了你的巧克力，但他显然不该被允许单独出现在公共场合。”

 

另外那个看着手机的女郎抬起头：“我猜这是我的信号。亚瑟，你想买点什么吗？”

 

“对，我在这里总会买东西。如果我不把这里买回去吃的东西用健身消耗掉，我要去什么地方就得靠别人推着我滚了，”他朝梅林露出的神情只能让他联想到性伴侣和面对提拉米苏的格温，“你做的巧克力？”

 

“呃，对，但现在这会儿没有，因为我在前台，说到这个，我该回去了。”梅林一口气说完，逃回了厨房这个庇护所，芙蕾雅在他几乎把门砰地关上时惊讶地抬起头看他。“他靠健身来消耗巧克力的卡路里，还有，当莫嘉娜提到他得有人管着时和他们一起的另一个女人回答了。”

 

芙蕾雅拍拍他的肩膀：“然后你就退缩了？”

 

“然后我就退缩了，”他同意道，“但我仍然有剩下的一个月来拿到你奶奶的秘方。”

 

*

 

梅林，无论格温和芙蕾雅怎么宣称，并不把所有时间花在厨房里。比如说，在他有钱雇用他们前，除了他母亲在城里的时候，他就是自己管前台并趁着没有顾客的时候做巧克力。而他现在也常常这么做，大多数是在格温和芙蕾雅做一大批杏仁蛋白软糖的时候——比如今天，因为他讨厌蛋白杏仁软糖。

 

书店的兰斯洛特已经和往常一样来买了一盒十二颗装什锦巧克力，他多半会一边和孤儿们分享一边爱抚他那一堆可爱的流浪小猫，因为兰斯洛特就是这种人。今天生意兴隆，尽管因为天气温暖梅林有点担心巧克力在街上就会化掉。格温和芙蕾雅——从他听到的来看——正兴致勃勃地在厨房里决定这一次的杏仁蛋白软糖该做成什么形状，而梅林自己在没顾客的空当在柜台上做些文书工作。

 

总的来说，这是十分平静的一天，直到亚瑟和那个不是莫嘉娜的黑发女郎走进来。然后，因为他是个太过温和文雅的人类，梅林脱口而出：“这不是你平时来的日子。”像个纯度百分百的白痴怪人。

 

亚瑟微笑起来，好像这是再正常不过的开场白。他的友人（上司？女友？梅林需要找出答案或是停止在意，后者更好）也露出微笑，但她看上去更像是被逗乐了。“我把我的主管逼疯了，所以我想一些巧克力可能会替我减轻伤害。”

 

“我们有专门的道歉巧克力，”梅林希望他听起来没有愚蠢得无可救药，“让我知道你想要什么。”

 

亚瑟转向他的朋友：“米西安，安妮丝喜欢什么？”

 

“她 _喜欢_ 乳脂软糖，但你应该再买一些你能找到最贵最好的。她会把它们给薇薇安，但这体现你态度诚恳。”

 

“那就麻烦你来一盒随便什么软糖和一些你这里最好的巧克力，梅林。”亚瑟说，于是梅林包好一盒什锦软糖——大部分就是素巧克力，但梅林把它们做得尽可能浓郁醇厚，还加了点花生酱——又包好一盒小一点的，里面是一些松露巧克力，多是些装饰花哨的，还有人们似乎很喜欢的玫瑰形新品。

 

心血来潮地，他最后把一颗覆盆子酒松露——格温和芙蕾雅告诉他亚瑟常买这个——单独放进另一个盒子。“免费送给常客，”他对扬起眉的亚瑟解释，“因为看起来你这一天挺糟糕。”

 

亚瑟靠到柜台上（米西安哼了一声，继续在她手机上打着什么），咧嘴一笑：“到这里之后好多了，尽管假如糟糕的日子能给我额外的巧克力我可能得更经常地带着可怜兮兮的表情出现。”

 

“多数时候是格温和芙蕾雅管前台，而他们没有随意分发我商品的许可。”

 

不知为何，这让米西安轻哼一声，但亚瑟还是咧着嘴：“嗯，那我就得在你管前台的时候过来，是不是？”

 

梅林很幸运他没拿着东西，因为不然的话他会把那东西摔了。实际情况是，他低下头开始避开亚瑟的目光，越过他肩膀对上米西安的视线：“我能帮你找到什么吗？”

 

她摇摇头，给他一个温暖的微笑：“谢谢，但是不了。我应该能说服我们上司给我一个那种高档巧克力，但下一次急需礼物的时候我真的要记着回这儿来。比花好多了。”

 

“那是一定的，但别告诉街那头花店的伊莲娜，她永远不会原谅我。”他结算完亚瑟的巧克力读出价格，成功地在交易过程中没做任何尴尬到底的事情，尽管亚瑟从未停止朝他微笑。一部分的他知道这是问亚瑟他在不论什么办公室具体做什么的绝佳时机，鉴于他们正在谈论他的上司，但这么多的眼神接触实在让他很难集中注意这件事。

 

结果，米西安在他尝试理清乱糟糟的思绪（完全没理清）之前打断了他：“来吧，安妮丝已经不高兴了，没必要火上浇油地回办公室迟到。谢谢你的帮助，梅林，”她抬起眉，“我确定我们会很快再来。这家伙可是相当喜欢巧克力。”

 

“我注意到了。”梅林像个彻头彻尾的白痴一样说，亚瑟闻言笑起来，好像他真的讲了个笑话，然后朝他懒懒地挥手，跟着米西安走出门，一边低头对上她的视线，她则一边向他比划手势一边指着她的手机。

 

梅林回到后厨，因为现在没有客人，而他需要缓一缓。格温和芙蕾雅正在一种奇异气氛的包围下工作，就是那种很希望他别怀疑他们在偷听他对话的气氛。他就这么盯着他们，直到格温（如他所料）最先投降。“至少你知道了他有个上司。”她鼓励地说。

 

“很多人都有上司，”梅林指出，“我要输掉这个赌了。”

 

“你也没下赌注嘛，”芙蕾雅说，随即露出了若有所思的表情，“也许这就是问题。如果你成功问出他的职业，你得到我奶奶的可可秘方。如果你没有……格温？”

 

格温咧嘴一笑，开心得让他十分紧张：“如果你没有，你让我替你安排一场约会。我认识一个会喜欢你，而你也会喜欢的人，你如果不打算为你对亚瑟的重度暗恋做些什么的话，你最好和那个人约会试试。”

 

“我不喜欢这个。”

 

芙蕾雅露出微笑：“太糟了。如果胡萝卜没用，我们就要用大棒了。”

 

“那个比喻从来就没有道理。”

 

格温投给他一个同情的目光，它几乎像是落在他肩上的轻拍，而她多半只是因为手上都是砂糖才没有真的这么做：“你会做到的，梅林，别担心。他对你感兴趣，哪怕他没给你他的手机号他仍然差不多爱上了你的巧克力，而那几乎就是差不多爱上你。”

 

梅林呻吟一声，正打算说那 _才不算，_ 但此时店铃响起，他只来得及投给他们一个阴暗的眼神就出去把松露卖给一个惊慌不已的男人，作为他为周年纪念做的晚餐的甜点。

 

*

 

几天后，梅林正在搅拌新一批白巧克力松露时，芙蕾雅探头进来：“某人想要和你说话。”

 

他怀疑地看她一眼：“你是在试图牵线搭桥吗？还是亚瑟相关的事？”

 

“这也许是亚瑟相关，但那个某人事实上并不是亚瑟。出来吧，她不像是会接受否定的答案。”

 

梅林眼前突然闪现出一幅景象：米西安出现，告诉他别再让她男友和他调情，或是让他别再如此明显地痴痴看着亚瑟，或是其他什么。但他随即意识到更可能也更可怕的是莫嘉娜来见他。他不是很了解她，除了通过格温和芙蕾雅，后两者在手工之夜在伊莲娜家和她见面。但她是亚瑟的姐姐，而他才不信格温和芙蕾雅没把一切都告诉她。

 

这让出去去前台的想法显得一点也不诱人，但芙蕾雅仍在期待地望着他，而周末工作的女孩赛法——她在搅拌一锅溶化的巧克力——看上去微微受到了惊吓，于是梅林把围裙拉拉直，确定他脸上没有任何大块的巧克力或白糖，勇敢地走出去直面难关。

 

果然，等待着他的是莫嘉娜。比起米西安或是其他什么人突然出现和他闲聊亚瑟，她在某些方面没那么令人伤脑筋，但在其他方面，从她脸上的坏笑来看，梅林完全看不出这会往好的方向发展。她穿着一条牛仔裤，上面沾满了像是发动机油渍的东西；当看见他从厨房里出来时，她的坏笑变成了不折不扣的灿烂笑容：“太棒了，正是我想见的人。”

 

“我发现了，鉴于你请了我出来。”

 

芙蕾雅的视线在他们之间来回扫视，最终她作出决定：“我回去看着赛法，好吧？如果你想让我们里的一个回来管前台，让我知道，行吗？”

 

“当然。”芙蕾雅消失了，店里又没有其他顾客，这意味着他被留下和莫嘉娜独处，后者不再用灿烂的笑容作为恐吓的策略，而只是用评估的眼神盯着他。“所以，我能帮你吗？”

 

她把双手放到柜台上。他很欣慰地看到，它们没有和她的牛仔裤一样沾满油渍，他可不想现在给柜台消毒。“我弟弟挑选伴侣的品位有着糟糕的历史记录，所以如果这些问题看着有点古怪的话你得原谅我。相信我，我们都觉得它们很有必要。除了亚瑟，但他在这件事情上没有发言权。现在，你是否现在是，或曾经是，某个有组织犯罪团伙的成员？”

 

梅林瞪着她，但令人忧虑地，她看起来似乎是认真的。“不，绝对不是。无组织的也不是。”

 

“你曾经因任何原因成为过间谍吗？”

 

“中学时，我在我朋友抽大麻的时候给他们望过几次风？”

 

她严肃的表情转成一抹微笑，但下一秒就变回原样：“你是否在计划和亚瑟上床然后捅死他？”

 

“啥？ _不_ 。”

 

“你的巧克力里有没有可卡因？”

 

梅林不禁被激怒了：“我不需要。”

 

“对，我想你不需要，”她的手指轻敲柜台台面，“你是否曾经受雇于外国政府？”

 

“除非某个买过我巧克力的游客是大使或类似的，没有，”他顿了顿，“亚瑟是不是某种政客之类的，而我不知道？”

 

莫嘉娜嗤之以鼻：“噢，宝贝儿，我要告诉他你指控他投身政治，这可能会让他大幅降低对你的痴迷程度。”梅林为他自己的神志清醒着想无视了这句话。也无视了“政客”之后的最可能选项是“犯罪头目”这个事实。也可能是超级间谍，但没人真的是超级间谍。“你讨厌茶吗？”

 

“谁讨厌茶啊？”梅林被吓到了。

 

“亚瑟有着糟糕的品位。你的危机应对能力怎么样？”

 

“相当糟。除非它涉及甘那许。他是黑手党老大吗？”

 

“如果他是，你会怎么做？”

 

梅林仔细地思考了这个问题。他喜欢亚瑟，而且他觉得自己会 _非常_ 喜欢他。亚瑟总是会买实验性口味的巧克力，不论谁在管前台，他让他们把他的赞美转告给做巧克力的人（有时是十分细致的赞美），更不要说他看上去像童话里走出来的骑士，还穿着色情的西装。“多半对他的喜欢会少很多，”他最终下定决心，“而且很可能会检查确认他不是在通过我的店洗钱，尽管我不知道洗钱的具体流程是什么。”

 

莫嘉娜大笑起来：“行了，我想你是无害的。”

 

“你的所有问题都让我担心我该找人审问他，”他试着想象他的某个朋友对亚瑟进行一场类似的审问，但，尽管他知道他们都会毫不犹豫这么做，他想不出来他们会问些什么问题，“尽管他还没邀我约会之类的，他可能只是喜欢我的巧克力，好多人喜欢我的巧克力。我对他一无所知。我甚至不知道他做什么谋生，如果他说不是政客或黑手党老大的话。”而高文总是说他天生不是个鬼鬼祟祟的人。

 

莫嘉娜（令他失望地）再次笑起来代替回答：“你很可爱，我想我支持。现在，何不来半打花生酱杯和半打焦糖糖果让我带回去给亚瑟，这样我就能用我不带他来见你这件事折磨他。”

 

梅林为了他自己的神志清醒着想无视了这句话，把她点的东西装进盒子里：“那，你是做什么的？”

 

“造东西，它可无聊了，”她拍拍一只手，“这周末我要修亚瑟的摩托车。”

 

“他骑摩托车？”梅林问，他的口吻也许有些虚弱，而莫嘉娜相当不给情面地在剩下的交易过程中笑个不停，只在离开前停下朝他挥手道别。

 

芙蕾雅从后厨出来，其速度之快证明她偷听了整场对话。“我认为问他姐姐可以算是作弊。”她说道，而这只确证了这件事。

 

“你从来没说过，”梅林做出他最严肃的表情，“要不然他是个犯罪头目，要不然他是皇家的某个私生子。”

 

她点点头：“合理的推论。现在，让我们在你的白巧克力开始化开之前回去把它做完，并让赛法来管一会儿前台，怎么样？”

 

梅林一只手臂环住她同意了，他保持这个动作，即使这意味着他们得横着穿过门去厨房。为了他的神志清醒着想，他决定无视莫嘉娜说过的每一句话，然后派赛法出来看着前台。

 

*

 

通常说来，梅林周日不上班——一般格温和芙蕾雅负责巧克力制作，赛法管前台，而梅林则睡个懒觉、进行周末采购——但莫嘉娜路过的第二天他发现自己在店里，因为芙蕾雅带着摔断了脚踝的高文去了急症室。秋季即将到来，商品要重新分类排列，而鉴于周日是他们客人最少的日子，他和赛法趁机在前面把所有东西换一遍，同时格温在后厨多找一些秋季主题的素巧克力模具。

 

他们有一些周日常客，但大多数年纪偏大，所以中午没过多久的时候看见亚瑟走进店门实在令人惊讶，他穿着牛仔裤、运动鞋和一件穿得太久几乎就是透明的衬衫。赛法正跪在柜台后面的地上重新排列展示柜里的货架，她发出一声小小的语无伦次的声响。梅林（令他自己震惊地）成功说出了一句话：“你好，这不是你通常来的日子，是不是？”

 

“对，但莫嘉娜告诉我她昨天路过这里，于是我想我该过来看看，以免你订好了下一班飞往安提瓜岛的飞机。你还在这里的事实证明了你的勇敢。”

 

“巧克力在安提瓜会融化。”他脱口而出，彻底放弃了他是个正常运行的人类的一切伪装。

 

令他惊讶地，亚瑟笑了起来，好像那真的滑稽而不仅仅是荒唐，他双手插进裤袋：“我确定它会。我很高兴你把这点考虑进去，如果我没法替她道歉我会觉得糟透了。”

 

“你不必替她道歉。我是说，我不打算假装她没把我搞得很糊涂，但我知道身边的朋友和家人坚持要让你的生活一片囧途是种什么感觉。”不是说他不擅长让自己难堪。“她是会把那些问题问给每一个你接触的人吗？”

 

“通常只有她喜欢的那些。你该感到荣幸。”

 

“我主要感到非常紧张。你是黑帮老大吗？皇家私生子？”

 

亚瑟再次笑起来，双手仍然插在口袋里：“恐怕两个都不是。”

 

“那你做什么？”这儿，他说了，格温和芙蕾雅会为他鼓掌的，“毕竟，你知道我做什么。”

 

亚瑟开始在店里四处看风景，好像他不知道他们都有些什么商品似的。“我不知道该不该告诉你，我宁愿保持我们之间这种神秘感。你永远不知道，莫嘉娜可能是个重度偏执狂而我只是个会计师。”

 

梅林投给他一个完全怀疑的眼神：“她可能有点偏执，但如果你是个会计师，那些问题就让我真的很担心你的品位了。”

 

“我想我的品位提高了，”亚瑟说着给他一个温暖的眼神，有效地让对方暂时静了音。梅林接着排列商品，这样他能假装他在做事并抵御盯着对方的冲动，而亚瑟继续扫视乱糟糟的展示柜，拿起一小盒牛奶软糖，三个龙形黑巧克力，还有一盒焦糖糖果。“补充存货。”当他发现梅林在看他时说。

 

“补充龙形糖果的存货？”梅林问，只是想确认一下。

 

亚瑟耸耸肩，把东西放到收银台上让赛法结账，后者急忙放下手里的事起身。“你是制作它们的人，而且，当我需要提神的时候它可比巧克力棒有趣多了。”

 

“那，对形状还有什么其他要求吗？”

 

“大一点的总不会出错，一般来说。但说真的，我喜欢那些龙。毕竟，我是以亚瑟王命名的。”

 

梅林笑出声：“真的？”

 

亚瑟从收银台的方向转过身——他刚付钱，赛法正一边把巧克力装袋一边装作没在朝他抛媚眼——抬起眉毛：“抱歉，我是在被一个名字是梅林的男人嘲笑我的名字吗？”

 

梅林感到自己脸红起来：“我自己住在玻璃房子里，我最好还是别扔石头了。”

 

亚瑟拿起他那包巧克力：“没错，你最好别。说真的，你在错过市场营销的机会。你给店起名 _伊尔多巧克力_ ，当你明可以叫它 _梅林的魔法巧克力_ 之类的？”

 

“如果你像我一样被无数次要求表演纸牌戏法的话，你也不会那么愿意把你的名字写在店招上的。”亚瑟上前一步，但只有一步，他们之间仍隔着很长的距离，梅林没有动，不是很确定他还能做什么。“我很高兴你顺便到这儿来。”

 

“我很高兴莫嘉娜没把你吓跑，”从眼角余光里，梅林看见赛法在他们之间来回看了一眼，随即溜进后屋，尽可能轻声带上了门。亚瑟没什么明显的反应，只是露出一个小小的微笑：“安提瓜在现在这个时节有点热了。逼着你逃去那里会让我觉得难过。”

 

“就算真的逃走也会是因为她逼我而不是你。你有没有考虑过她是个超级反派的可能性？”

 

亚瑟发出一声短促尖锐的笑声：“她会爱这个的，她会趁机在我头上作威作福好几个礼拜。我是个黑心政客和黑帮老大，她却是超级反派。”

 

“毕竟，你们俩都不肯告诉我你们究竟以何谋生。我只能提出自己的猜想。”

 

“我喜欢让你一直猜，”什么东西在他口袋里发出哔哔的声响，他咒骂一声，“我讨厌打断我们的对话，但我有个地方要去。不过，我会很快见到你，我保证。”

 

梅林僵硬地挥挥手，对方走出店门，留下前者如往常一样注视着他远去的背影，对于到底发生了什么仍然没有一点头绪。

 

当后厨的门打开时，他以为会是赛法，但实际上却是格温，双手搭在胯上，双唇若有所思地抿起。“也许他不是个商人，”她同意道，“那话题逃避得可是相当熟练。”

 

“我甚至直接问他他的职业，那总得让我得点分吧。”

 

格温绕过收银台出来，伸出手臂环住他用力搂了搂。“很多分。尽管多半不够让你赢得可可。芙蕾雅对她的秘方可是看得很紧。现在，我敢说我们是时候休息一会儿喝下午茶了，今天很安静，如果有人进来我们会听见铃声的。”

 

*

 

梅林，一时兴起地（他是这么对自己说的），做了好几批童话主题的巧克力，并把它们都摆在一个城堡形状的展示台里——在和格温交换了好几个不怀好意的眼神后，芙蕾雅制作了这个展台。这些巧克力里有龙（包括一些大一点的），有城堡、宝剑和白巧克力马，每个走进店里的孩子都立刻被它们吸引过去，这当然再好不过。

 

可是亚瑟一整周都没有出现，在他通常来的几天他不见踪影，甚至在梅林算好时间从后厨门里探头向外窥视时他也都不在——很可能在顾客看来梅林疯得可以。到了这周周末，他担心他因为问太多问题吓跑了他们最棒的常客之一，或是亚瑟被莫嘉娜的所作所为搞得太过难堪而在躲他，因此他感到不安而暴躁，还把坏情绪过给了他的员工们。雪上加霜的是，芙蕾雅不肯给他可可秘方——即使他问了亚瑟他做什么而亚瑟拒绝回答——而他不太可能真的跟踪亚瑟到他上班的地方，尤其是如果他再也不打算过来。（“你只需要问得更有技巧一些。”高文在路过买一个松露时这么说，配以一对真心可怕的扭动的眉毛。）

 

这周周末，当梅林正照管前台让格温轮休时，一个新顾客走进来。鉴于他们的顾客群并非主要由常客组成，许多人只是路过进来看一圈就出去，梅林起初并未赋予她过多关注。

 

但这很快改变了，因为她走过来把双手压在收银台上，每走一步鞋跟都发出笃笃的声响，然后投给他一个凶猛的眼神——这让她和之前相比看上去不那么像一个迪士尼公主了。“我上司喜欢你的牛奶软糖。”

 

梅林眨眨眼：“我……很高兴听到它？”

 

“我的上司本来好好的，离我们办公室只有两家店面距离的精致小店里的点心能让她心满意足，所以我很乐意替她去买，但突然之间，亚瑟不在，米西安压力太大，而鉴于他们之前决定贿赂她，她现在想要 _软糖_ 。”她扔给他一个杀人的眼神，但他的脑子还卡在“亚瑟”这个词上。“所以，你要给我软糖，然后它最好是你这辈子做过最不得了的软糖，因为不然我不知道我为什么在这里，当我本可以在 _工作_ 。还有，你还要给我那些加了海洛因的松露巧克力，不管它们到底是什么。”

 

“为什么每个人都指控我在我的巧克力里加了违禁品？”梅林朝空气发问。

 

她给他一个怀疑的眼神：“老天，是 _你_ 做的这些？这可真是人各有所好。”

 

梅林决定他没必要告诉她他被这话冒犯到了。他听过更糟的，而且他有点怀疑如果他惹恼她对方会脱下一只鞋来给他开膛剖腹。“显然你喜欢它们。”他至少指出这一点。

 

“哦，我当然喜欢 _巧克力_ ，只是没有喜欢到愿意离开我可爱的恒温办公室去买牛奶软糖。说到这个，你该把东西给我了，我还有更重要的事情要做。”

 

梅林开始打包一盒和亚瑟挑给他上司差不多的软糖。“那就是说，你不在附近工作？我一直这么以为，因为亚瑟经常路过，莫嘉娜也是，而我留下了他们是同事的印象。”

 

她嗤之以鼻：“莫嘉娜在研发部门工作，她几乎不能算。而亚瑟已经为你的巧克力写了好几个月的赞美诗。我想他是对市里所有巧克力店做了系统调查，最后在这里定下了。很可能是印刻效应，像小鸭子一样。”

 

多数人这么说的时候是把它当好话说的，但她看上去更多的是恼怒。“我很荣幸。”他挤出这句，语气比他想的更不确定，一边把他做的更花哨一点的松露装进另一个盒子。

 

“嗯哼，你该感到荣幸。麻烦再拿一个蓝莓的，”梅林把它放进盒子，“亚瑟这周不在伦敦，以免你好奇。商务旅行，各种激动。我想我该告诉你，鉴于我猜亚瑟没说。他大概忘记了不是每个人都能猜到他时不时的一时兴起。”

 

梅林盯着她看了一会儿：“为什么你会认为我会感兴趣？”

 

她笑起来，在那一瞬间看起来友好许多：“噢，就当是直觉吧。”

 

“你的办公室里没一个人讲得通。”他抱怨道，在她不再指出要其他东西的时候报出总价。

 

“我们不该讲得通。”

 

“你在那里都做什么啊？”他没期待一个靠谱的回答，但他控制不了自己。如果他没法从亚瑟那里得到答案，他不妨试着问问别人。他真的想要那个可可秘方，而且他发现自己对这个谜团越来越感兴趣。两者的结合实在难以抵挡。

 

她朝他投去一个索然无味的眼神。“这个嘛，我是主任的私人助理，但我怀疑你想问的不是我。”梅林不清楚他脸上露出了什么神色，但不论是什么，那都让她软化到足够去同情他。“跟踪采集，主要是这个。信息收集。总之就是这种。”她把纸币递给他。梅林还她找钱和那袋巧克力和软糖。“等他回到办公室我会让他知道你问起过他。”

 

梅林摇头速度之快让他有点晕：“真的，完全没必要。呃。拜托别。”

 

“如果你确定。”她用一种怜悯的口吻说，这种语气昭示着她会在走出店门的一瞬间背叛他。格温和芙蕾雅偶尔会用这种语气，但一般说来他们的话语里至少会隐含着一层喜爱，而这位不知名的女士看起来太过自鸣得意。梅林真的希望她和莫嘉娜彼此讨厌，因为如果她们关系好的话他觉得世界会毁灭的。

 

“祝你过得愉快。”他说。

 

这让她转身笃笃笃走到店门口，在那里她扭头冲他微笑了一下，那微笑让他想要躲到什么东西后面。如果她是个私人助理那她多半也是个刺客，和亚瑟共事的人都很吓人，这完全值得他担忧。“顺带一提，他应该会在周一回来。如果你想知道。”

 

说完，她走出店门，留下梅林僵在柜台后面，直到正在午休的芙蕾雅结束和高文浓情蜜意从街那头的熟食店回来。“有什么有趣的人来过吗？”她递给他一个包好的三明治供他在后厨吃。

 

“我很确定亚瑟在为一个犯罪团伙或类似的组织工作。”他说完吃掉三明治，然后和格温一起做了一批蘸巧克力樱桃。

 

*

 

“他问起你了。”几天后，格温带着一个半是促狭半是欣喜的微笑说。

 

梅林在接到某家公司聚会的订单后忙活了一个格外漫长的上午，此刻正浑身上下都是甘那许，他茫然地盯着她：“是吗？谁？”

 

“亚瑟，当然，”她期待地看着他，当他只是继续盯着她时突然跳起来，“哦！我是说，他问起你了，我这么说的意思是他现在就在外面。等着。如果你想打个招呼？”

 

梅林把手放上额头，这才后知后觉地意识到他刚刚把巧克力抹脸上了。“他想要打个招呼？”

 

“这就是我刚才说的，”格温笑起来，“去吧，到外面去，他看着心力交瘁而且还问起你，他还问我们会不会碰巧卖可可。这个，说真的，我们应该卖，芙蕾雅可以在她上班的几天里一天做几批，即使她不和我们分享配方，或者，她至少可以在它不再那么火了之后分享。”

 

“说得对。没错。那我就到外面去，好吧？”梅林低头看着他的围裙，“我浑身都是巧克力，格温，我要洗六次澡才能出去，为什么他要在看起来心力交瘁的时候问起我？”

 

格温又笑起来：“别像个笨蛋，梅林，这就像艺术家浑身都是颜料一样，他一点都不会介意，又不是说你要去照管前台，你只是出去一下。”

 

对此他实在是想不出反驳，因此尽管仍觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的白痴，梅林双手在围裙上擦了擦走到外面柜台，留下格温在后厨，因为芙蕾雅今天休息而店里一整天都很安静。亚瑟确实在等他，他正看着展台上的龙和宝剑还有芙蕾雅做的城堡，脸上挂着一个小小的微笑。他穿着一套西装，看上去比他任何一次到店里来的时候都更累，梅林想要让他坐下、替他烤面包，但结果他只是清清嗓子露出一个尴尬的微笑：“格温说你想要见我？”

 

亚瑟没有跳起来，他显然没被惊到，但他仍然定了定神才转身向梅林微笑：“这个嘛，薇薇安说你想要见我。”

 

“薇薇安是那个很吓人的？”梅林重新考虑了一会儿，“从我对你办公室里女士们的了解来看，这不算一个很有指向性的描述。”[4]

 

这让亚瑟轻声笑出来，梅林有点想欢呼。他和亚瑟对话不多，但他仍然觉得这一刻让亚瑟疲惫、低落或是承受着他正承受的一切的这个世界是有失偏颇的。“不，我很清楚你说的是谁。莫嘉娜、米西安，他们无疑很吓人，我的上司安妮丝则令人毛骨悚然，但没人能在惹毛薇薇安的情况下全身而退。”

 

梅林试图不把他内心的惊恐表现出来：“那，我会试着不惹毛她。”

 

“但愿她再也不必过来，安妮丝知道我经常过来，她会让我帮她带软糖。说到这个，我想我今天也要买一些。没有什么安慰食物能比得上它，鉴于我被告知你不卖可可。”

 

“对，我不想做低于标准的可可，但所有不是芙蕾雅奶奶的配方做出来的可可都是低于标准的，而她拒绝分享配方。这让我很难办。”亚瑟再次露出微笑，于是梅林的下一句话不经大脑脱口而出，“实际上，你能帮我拿到配方。”

 

亚瑟扬起眉：“你想要我从她那里把它偷过来？把她绑到椅子上拷问她？”

 

“我觉得她男朋友会拒绝捆绑。还有，嗯，不。我的意思是，”梅林清清嗓子，手在脸上抹了一把，随即后知后觉地意识到他很可能把巧克力抹得更开了，“我们差不多打了个赌，如果我能在这个月里找出你的职业她就会给我秘方？然后我会把战利品分享。当然，我是说，这是在你肯告诉我的前提下。”

 

这让亚瑟困惑地眨了眨眼，完全没让他放松下来，梅林立刻觉得自己像个傻瓜，还有点让人毛骨悚然。“你们究竟为什么会为了这种事用可可配方打赌？”

 

“我——他们想让我和你说话？”梅林皱起眉；他真的没在帮自己看起来像个正常人类，也没在让亚瑟不那么心力交瘁，“那本来的重点只是让我们说话而不是了解你的工作，但现在她坚持要知道。而且不是说我介意和你说话。”

 

亚瑟的嘴角弯起来，梅林长舒一口气。不论如何，这开始像是个熟悉的表情了，这表情总让他感到亚瑟正在善意地取笑他。这总好过看起来精疲力竭的他。“我感觉更像是被虚弱的赞美给骂了。你不介意和我说话？”

 

“我喜欢和你说话。”脸上涂满巧克力的一个好处是它多半遮住了他脸上的红晕。或是突出了红晕。二选一。“哪怕没有给我可可的承诺。不过那会是很棒的额外收获。”

 

“我可以告诉你，相信我，但我就不得不杀了你，”亚瑟的微笑满是悔恨，“或者薇薇安会来杀了你。”

 

梅林不禁瞪大眼：“你真的不只是什么商人，是不是？”

 

这一次，他咧嘴一笑，尽管仍然看着很累：“我的名字是潘德拉贡，亚瑟——”[5]在他来得及引用完之前他的手机响起（梅林半是好奇他是否真的是在给出提示，但认真的， _没有人_ 是詹姆斯·邦德，没有哪个人的工作描述里包括了穿着笔挺西装四处徘徊，为了女王陛下的政府和世界自由到处开枪打人，同时还喝着马丁尼、和性感尤物调情。或是（在这个故事里）吃着巧克力、和无辜的巧克力制造师调情，而这只让整件事变得 _更加_ 不可能），他住口，“操。抱歉，让我接一下。”梅林默默点头，一边摆正柜台一边装作没在偷听亚瑟说“这最好——什么？他——不，我不是。操。多快？好吧。”

 

他挂了电话，梅林尽可能露出微笑。“办公室打来的？”

 

“没错，我的商务旅行本该解决一个问题，但显然只让它变得更糟。如果你愿意，请给我一小盒你这里最好的牛奶软糖，我会很快再来。”梅林把软糖装进盒结账，因为尽管看起来仍然筋疲力尽，亚瑟突然之间开始急躁地用脚尖敲打地面。他毫不犹豫把钱递过去：“保重，梅林。”

 

“你也是。看起来你比我更需要这句话。”

 

亚瑟叹一口气。“也许。”如同信号一般，一辆车在店外的路边停下。它不是梅林半心期待的带茶色车窗的黑色豪华轿车，而是一辆显眼的绿色轿车，驾驶座上坐着米西安。亚瑟拿起盒子走出去，只在门口转身，振作精神露出一个更接近梅林所熟悉的他的咧嘴笑容，举起一只手放到脸颊上：“顺带一提，梅林，你这里有巧克力，”他说完踏出店门，身后店铃快活地响起。

 

梅林目送轿车开走，当格温从后面出来时冲她无助地耸耸肩：“有什么可疑的事正在发生。”

 

“我们可以叫停这个赌。如果他是什么罪犯之类的，我们可不想你和他约会，而且也许我们 _不想_ 知道。”

 

“但我想。我还想要菲娜奶奶的可可配方，”梅林摇摇头，“他多半只是想要保持神秘之类的。”

 

格温咬住嘴唇点点头：“我想是。”

 

“你本该比现在这样要令人安心得多的。”他说着，回去做他的甘那许了。

 

*

 

亚瑟一直是只存在于店里的独特人物。梅林不上班时能在店外见到他大多数常客——他们也是他的朋友，熟稔程度足够他偶尔在酒吧和他们碰头，甚至莫嘉娜也包括其中，尽管她出现的频率比其他人低得多。哪怕那些他不那么熟的人，他时不时也能在路上看到：或是在上班时，或是在去吃午饭时，或是在跑腿、购物或其他随便什么事时。但，梅林从未在外面见到亚瑟走动，这就是为什么一天他从格温家吃完晚饭、在回去的路上几乎直直撞上亚瑟时不知该怎么办的缘故。

 

天色已晚，但亚瑟仍然穿着西装，尽管衣服有点皱巴巴。他仍然看上去很疲劳，眼睛下面有黑眼圈，但当他意识到在他面前急急停下脚步的是谁时，他露出了货真价实的微笑：“梅林！我不觉得我曾经在中间没隔着个柜台的时候见到过你。”

 

“他们还是会偶尔放我出来的，以奖励我表现良好。”

 

亚瑟笑起来。这是个荒唐地可爱的声音——考虑到他似乎完全不在意现在是晚上而他们正在人行道上，任何经过的行人或车辆都肯定会注意到他们。“不过，我很高兴遇到你，”在一小段舒适的沉默过后他说，“我很抱歉那天丢下你离开，但工作需要我。不过软糖很受欢迎。”

 

“我很高兴。听到我们点亮了别人一天的好心情总是好事。”

 

“我上司提到要贿赂你把店搬到离我们办公室近一点的地方。她不会真的这么做，但她考虑过这件事的事实已经让你很荣幸。”

 

梅林摇摇头：“我不认为我想要和你上司见面。任何一个让薇薇安当他们私人助手还不被她蹂躏的人绝对很可怕。”

 

这次的笑声短促响亮。“没错，我想这说的很公平。我没法想象你对我们这帮人的印象。我猜米西安一定看起来是最通情达理的人类。”

 

“这个嘛，我很喜欢你，”他感到自己的耳朵尖变成粉色，于是赶紧说下去，不去看亚瑟大大的笑容，“还有莫嘉娜，我是说。还有米西安。但我更了解莫嘉娜，尽管她怪怪的我也喜欢她。”

 

当梅林鼓起勇气再次抬头时，亚瑟正咧开嘴笑着。“她听到会很开心的。她对你很满意。”他打断两人的眼神接触，但只是看了眼手机就重新抬起头，“你往哪个方向走？如果你想，我有足够的时间护送你一段路。”

 

“只有几个街区的距离，”梅林情不自禁微笑起来，“我是说，如果你不忙的话。或是正往你家走，或之类的。现在还在工作不有点晚了吗？”

 

“还在为了可可秘方刺探我？”在梅林来得及为自己的多管闲事道歉之前，亚瑟伸出手臂，留下梅林瞪着他，“嗯？我们走不走？”

 

显然亚瑟指望梅林挽住他的胳膊好像他们在时代剧里一样，而梅林不能说他反对，于是他把手搭在亚瑟的臂弯，在这让亚瑟微笑起来向前走去时搭得更用力了一些。他走得不快，一直保持很近的距离，而梅林和对方落入一致步调的过程惊人地轻松——考虑到他本来半是料想会被自己的脚绊倒或是做出差不多丢人的什么事。“你住得离这近么？”他最后随便一问。挽着亚瑟和他并肩前行却什么也不说似乎相当愚蠢。

 

“很不幸，不是很近。我的摩托车就停在不远处，但在骑车回家前我要先享受这个夜晚，而现在我正和你一同享受这个夜晚。”

 

“我从来没骑过摩托车。”而亚瑟骑着一辆摩托的想法真的对他的神志清醒毫无帮助。

 

“也许某天我会载你。如果你想。”

 

“我愿意。如果你愿意。”亚瑟朝他咧嘴一笑，离他近了一些，但没有贴上。“不是说我在自邀——”

 

“我姐姐审问过你，我上司派她可怕的私人助手过来核查你，所以我想你可以大胆假设一下，梅林。当然，那是说，如果你愿意去假设。”亚瑟停下脚步，梅林垂下手臂，任亚瑟转而面向他。突然之间他们似乎站得很近了，他完全不知道这是怎么发生的。“我想要你去假设。而且我自己无疑也愿意去假设。我知道我对我的工作一直避而不答，但我发誓我是有理由的，主要是因为那不是可以在你的店里讨论的事情。也许在我们喝过几次咖啡之后，如果这是你想——”

 

“绝对的，没错。我们可以——我可以给你我的手机号？”

 

亚瑟抓住他的手，再次迈开步伐，他脸上的微笑让梅林胃里一阵温暖，直到他开始考虑如果他在他们还没约会过的时候就邀请亚瑟到他的公寓去会不会太过了。“你绝对可以给我你的手机号，”亚瑟捏捏他的手说，“我会打的。很可能频繁到把你逼疯的程度。我要警告你，一旦你给我打开了一扇门可是很坚持的。”

 

“你不必这样也可以。”梅林脱口而出，随即感谢全世界还好现在天很黑，但愿他脸上的红晕不会像白天在他店里一样明显。

 

“你值得我的一点点坚持，梅林。求爱，如果你愿意这么说的话。你一直用巧克力追求我，我会说现在轮到我了。”

 

“我没用巧克力追求你。除非你觉得我在用巧克力向全伦敦求爱。”

 

“这也许不是你的本意，但你就是追到我了。”

 

梅林停下脚步，任他们相握的双手拽停亚瑟，因为他完全不知道该怎么回应这话，但现在看起来亲吻亚瑟是当务之急，而亚瑟似乎也不打算拒绝。果真，亚瑟停下时没有松开手，而是向他踏近一步，期待地看着他。这意味着他正等待梅林采取行动，而梅林可以这么做。

 

他正打算这么做，但此时枪声响起。

 

*

 

这不是梅林第一次听见枪声——毕竟他住在伦敦——但这绝对是他第一次听见枪声后紧随着玻璃在离他脑袋太近的地方炸裂开的声响。他完全来不及反应就被亚瑟推倒伏下身蹲好，后者嘶嘶地留下一句“待在这儿”，已经移动到他面前，抽出一把枪（一把枪，亚瑟有一把枪，他正在陪梅林走回家然后他有一把枪）。

 

他没像在电影里一样开枪还击，在长达一分钟的沉默中，梅林把他能想到的所有神明都谢了一遍，感谢他们这是个宁静的夜晚，因此人们没在尖叫或做类似的事。“为什么会有人开枪打我们？”当没有进一步的异变发生时他低声说。

 

“我该死地真的很抱歉，”亚瑟说着，手中的枪（枪！）一动不动地指着发出那一枪的那片阴影，“看起来工作跟着我出了办公室。我马上打电话请求支援，然后我们会让你安安全全的。”

 

“拜托告诉我你是好人那一伙的，”梅林保持着蹲伏的姿势说。他挺喜欢蹲着的这个位置的。再也没人朝他开枪，他想他可能就待这儿了。

 

亚瑟皱起眉拉了他一把：“那一枪是警告，我们得把你藏起来，这事可能会变得很难看。我在之前那次商务旅行里结下了不少敌人。”

 

“你是个黑帮刺客。”梅林最终确定。他就从来不该和可爱的、安全的吉利分手。吉利并不真的让他的皮肤兴奋地刺痛，但他也从来不会让他 _被枪击_ 。

 

“不，我不是。瞧，我没时间解释，但我向你保证，我为政府工作，我是——最简单的说法是引用007，我猜。”

 

“ _没人真的是超级间谍。_ ”梅林说，也许他的声音有点太过尖锐，但他想他完全有理由。

 

“很不幸，有些人就是。我会解释，但我们得换个地方，你懂我？别带我回你公寓，如果你不想被迫搬家，就带我去随便哪家还开着的餐厅就行，人们不像电影里那样那么喜欢大闹一通。”

 

“我要死了。”梅林意识到。

 

亚瑟抓住他肩膀，灼热的视线对上他的，这只让梅林想起他们几分钟前还正打算接吻。“你不会。我非常抱歉让你被卷进这事里来，但你会没事的，然后我会解释一切，或者莫嘉娜会去你家喝茶然后解释一切，如果你再也不想见到我也没事，但我会让你安安全全的。”

 

当亚瑟这样一刻不离地盯着你的眼睛，你真的很难把注意力集中在眼下的生死关头上。梅林深吸一口气：“好的。离这里大概一个街区有一家咖啡店开到很晚。这行吗？”

 

“完美。谢谢你。现在，走起来，别跑，如果你觉得和我在一起不安全就给朋友打电话，我需要给米西安打电话。”梅林迈开步伐，没有躲开亚瑟搭在他后腰上的手（他另一只手上仍然拿着枪（梅林永远都没法忘了这事），这半是吓人半是令人安心）。不过这温度只持续了几秒，亚瑟就把手放下给米西安打电话，这之后就是一个完全公事公办的亚瑟了。“米西安？探查地形的时候撞见了梅林，我们被枪击了。就一枪。我们现在去附近的一家咖啡店，但他会需要一个过夜的地方而我需要支援，以免奥丁或他手下在监视我。鉴于只有一发鸣枪警告其他什么都没有，我觉得是奥丁本人。”梅林真心希望奥丁这个名字对他有意义，“你找到我的位置了？咖啡馆见。”

 

梅林拿出手机给芙蕾雅发短信，因为这意味着他不用和亚瑟视线相交。 _你欠我一份可可秘方。还欠我一杯泡好的可可，明天早上带到店里给我，因为我今天晚上压力山大。_ 亚瑟发出了担忧的声音，清楚地说明他甚至不打算装作没越过梅林肩膀读他的短信，梅林再没加其他东西发出了短信。“一切都还好？”

 

“都还好。我真的非常抱歉，梅林。”

 

“我需要一些时间……调整。”他很确定什么人在跟着他们，尽管那可能是枪击引发的妄想症状。不过，亚瑟的手又搭回他的背上，因此他没有加快步伐。如果他要和一个超级间谍一起走，他得尽最大努力不让自己显得像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

 

他们转过街角就看见了咖啡店，看上去和平时梅林下班经过时一样正常——他平时需要摄取足够咖啡因以免自己像奶奶一样在晚上六点就睡着。“你当然会需要调整，我也这么觉得，”亚瑟说着先他一步走进去，“让我给你买咖啡。不是作为约会，而是作为道歉。尽管我希望以后可以给你买约会的咖啡。”

 

梅林做了个鬼脸，因为他们正在公共场合，他不能真的大声说他们上一次尝试约会——也就十分钟前吧——以枪击告终。亚瑟皱眉作为回应，他多半清楚接收到了梅林的讯息。但店内感觉安全而温暖，而且枪声也只有开始那一下，所以梅林努力挤出一个他希望还比较接近微笑的表情。“咖啡很好。要最大杯，最浓的清咖啡。”

 

亚瑟抬起眉毛：“我以为你会喜欢加糖的，考虑到你的职业。”

 

“那我还以为你会喝马丁尼呢，考虑到 _你_ 的职业。”梅林回击道，在角落的一张桌边坐下，很努力不去看窗外街上有没有人在监视他们。这不可避免地导致他转而去看亚瑟，后者像被踢了一脚的小狗一样。梅林心软了。“我一整天都围着糖果转，一般来说我回到家就不想见到它们了，除非有特殊情况。”他解释道。

 

“该死，我还指望你家里会藏着不卖给别人的超高级巧克力呢，”亚瑟的微笑满怀希望、真挚无比，对于亚瑟正在有枪手追击他的情况下调情这个事实，梅林本该更担心一点的，但他没那么担心，“我现在就去买咖啡。”

 

梅林等在桌边，亚瑟排队点了单，很快就买好了咖啡，因为在晚上这个时间店里并不很繁忙。有时店里有夜场演出，但今天没有，这令他舒了一口气。亚瑟走回桌边，还没坐下，一辆车就在门外停下急急按了一下喇叭。这辆车看起来像是间谍的了，有着纯黑的外壳、运动风格的流线型车身，还有茶色车窗，但亚瑟看见它的时候却微笑起来。“莫嘉娜。她多半是来带你去她家过夜的，没人敢惹她。”

 

“哦上帝，当然你那吓人的姐姐会是个参加手工之夜的可怕间谍，这故事里就缺这么个角色了。”梅林嘴上说着，但还是任亚瑟拉他起身走到街上。

 

“莫嘉娜，”亚瑟的手捏住梅林肩膀厉声说，“脾气好点，他刚受惊，而我还有工作要做，”他的手机响起来，“说曹操曹操到，这应该是米西安派好支援打过来的。你会没事的，梅林。”

 

“那你会吗？”

 

亚瑟向前倾身，有那么一秒梅林以为他要得到一个电影里那种离别吻（伴着亚瑟的姐姐不耐烦地坐在边上的车里，但没有什么是完美的）。但取而代之的，他感到亚瑟的双唇迅速却坚定地在他额头上落下一吻。“我一直都很好，梅林。别让莫嘉娜太过折磨你。”

 

说完，他转身在街上跑起来，和另一辆车汇合，这让梅林别无选择，只得爬进莫嘉娜的车然后拿出手机给芙蕾雅发短信，告诉她至少她可以暂停和男友亲热然后同情同情他。

 

*

 

当他踏入莫嘉娜的公寓后，她无视了依然温热而且几乎一口没动的咖啡，转而烧起水壶准备泡茶。他以前从没来过这里，多半是因为这地方看着有点像疯狂科学家的实验室在她公寓里爆炸了。“确切地说，我不制作弹射椅，但我确实设计监控和信息收集用的科技产品，不过多数时间我都在出于兴趣维护各种小玩意。”当她看到他的目光时说。

 

“我在今晚过后是不是要被洗去记忆之类的？”

 

莫嘉娜笑起来，让他在厨房吧台边的高脚椅上坐下。“不，尽管你可能要签一两份保密协议。”

 

“我讨厌保守秘密。”

 

“我们不会说你永远不能告诉任何人，梅林。这样活不下去，而且你也不会知道亚瑟工作的细节，除非你们结婚或者许下相似程度的承诺，这样你就无法伤害他。你可以告诉格温和芙蕾雅，如果他们也签了协议。”她向前倾身，手肘搁在吧台上，“我猜你有一些问题要问我。”

 

“这整件事解释了很多事。尤其是你审问我的理由。”梅林坐立不安了一会儿，“所以他是詹姆斯·邦德。”

 

“他的生活比詹姆斯·邦德的要无趣得多，但没错，他是个间谍。米西安是他的经理人。”

 

“薇薇安是个刺客高手？”

 

莫嘉娜笑起来：“不，她真的是私人助理，但监管高级秘密信息收集任务的办公室主管的私人助理有时也要掌握类似的技巧。但，说吧，你肯定有问题想问我。”

 

“之前那个是谁？我们为什么会被枪击？为什么只开了 _一枪_ ？亚瑟会没事吗？”

 

“亚瑟总是没事的，”她斩钉截铁地说，随后又用柔和一点的语气说，“他是我们当中最好的，虽然这想法本身就很吓人。偶尔愚蠢地英勇，但他很棒。他会没事的。他之前的商务旅行是个任务，这你多半已经猜到，但他出力瓦解的组织的头头逃出来了。因为失去了对组织的控制，对方现在是单独行动，他盯上了亚瑟因为亚瑟杀了他儿子。亚瑟多半到明天早上就能把他搞定，之后一切都会好起来。”

 

水壶尖叫起来，趁他消化这一切的时候，莫嘉娜给他倒了一杯茶。在她把茶杯递给他的一瞬间他的双手就紧紧环住了它。“我不知道我对他杀人作何感想。”她只是若有所思地低哼一声，“我开着一家巧克力店！我去店里，我回家，我和朋友们共度夜晚，和花店的伊莲娜聊天，还有……我早就知道他不只是个商人，但这我可没预料到。”

 

“他喜欢你。他会尊重你的决定。我能说的也真的只有这些。”

 

“他说我值得被追求，然后出现了 _枪_ 。”梅林绝望地说。

 

莫嘉娜嗤之以鼻：“他以为他现在很得心应手。你真该看看他和第一个男友在一起的样子。”

 

“平心而论，我想任何人和我一比都显得得心应手。”

 

“瞧，”她对上他的视线，等他不再动来动去才继续说下去，“他觉得你不可思议。他对你的巧克力滔滔不绝，然后他对 _你_ 滔滔不绝。通常他的生活比这一次任务带来的一切要安全得多。大多数情况下，他就是收集信息、和不同人见面，完全没有爆炸啊枪击啊这些乱七八糟的事。”

 

“他杀人。”

 

“确实。但只是作为万不得已的最后手段。而且相信我，我们都知道不要给亚瑟分配有可能需要他造成附带损害[6]的任务，因为他会竭尽全力——有时甚至到了愚蠢的地步——去避免它。”

 

梅林抿一口他的茶，它完全不够浓。这是格温格外信赖的某种草药茶。她总是告诉他它有缓解紧张的作用，这多半也是莫嘉娜泡这茶的缘故，但他没法说他的紧张得到了极大的纾解，在他还知道亚瑟正在外面街上追捕逃犯的时候。“我不知道。”

 

“我明白不是每个人都能接受。作为你的朋友，我多半应该鼓励你在人类极限范围内朝相反方向能跑多远跑多远。但作为亚瑟的姐姐，我清楚他傻兮兮地迷恋着你，因此我更希望你别让他心碎。我不是中立方。”

 

梅林又抿一口茶。还是没好多少。“我不知道。”

 

“你不必知道，暂时不必。现在，我在安慰人方面一塌糊涂，所以我们要看一部电影，它不会是任何一部詹姆斯·邦德电影，因为我是个仁慈的女主人；然后你会睡在我的沙发上，我会在早上把你送去上班。到那时候一切都会安全。”

 

看起来他没什么可反驳的，梅林于是任莫嘉娜借给他一条睡裤（他有点伤心，因为他居然穿得下她的，而且她选了一条上面印着纸杯蛋糕的，但它很舒服所以他也不很介意）然后两人披着一条他很确定是她亲手织的阿富汗针织毛毯看了 _浓情巧克力_ ，因为她觉得她很聪明。

 

他在电影结束前睡着，醒来时天色仍晚，他裹在针织毛毯里，脖子一边抽筋了，因为莫嘉娜不给她的客人提供枕头。莫嘉娜正在对着电话低语：“——保证，如果他不是我会告诉你的。他收到惊吓了，这很明显，但他正睡得像个——不，别在意，他正好醒来。”她提高音量，“梅林，我能不能告诉亚瑟你很安全很好，这样他能像个正常人类一样睡一会儿？”

 

“他还好吧？”

 

莫嘉娜把双手甩到空中：“你们两个一样疯狂。你和他说，我要回去睡觉了。”

 

说完，她把手机塞进梅林手里。他迷迷糊糊应了一声来让亚瑟知道他在听电话，得到了一声吸气声作为回应，然后是他的说话声：“我只想让莫嘉娜知道一切都好。嫌疑人被扣押了，没有人受伤。能想到的最好结果。”

 

“太好了。我很高兴你平安无事。”他希望对方能听懂他说的话，鉴于他懒得把埋进沙发靠垫里的脸挪开。

 

“我很高兴 _你_ 平安无事。明知道他在外面，我就不该提出送你走回家。我以为那会更安全，结果却完全相反。我怎么道歉都不够。”

 

凌晨四点多半不是做出人生重要决定的恰当时间，但这个时间点也让他对于亚瑟一切平安这个事实没法做出开心之外的反应，这倒是值得他在清醒之后好好想想的事。“你也许可以在我们都睡过一会儿之后再道歉？”

 

“没错。没错，当然。我可以下午到店里来，如果你在工作？那是说，如果你还愿意见我。”

 

“过来吧。我们谈谈。”

 

亚瑟呼出一口气，当他再次开口，他听上去像是在微笑而非担忧疲惫，嗓音和他说他和坚持时一样温暖，这回想起来简直像好几周之前的事。“那，我就下午过来。也许我能给你买晚饭。”

 

“也许，”当亚瑟不再表现出回答的迹象时，梅林又说，“晚安。”

 

“晚安，梅林。”亚瑟的嗓音比刚才更温暖，他挂掉电话，留下梅林笨手笨脚地捣鼓莫嘉娜那太过复杂的手机上的按键。

 

这很可能是某种可怕的政府用样品，他想，然后重新坠入梦乡。

 

*

 

早上，莫嘉娜开车送梅林去上班，到店里的时间比平时晚了五分钟。格温和芙蕾雅都在，看见他走进门时身后还跟着莫嘉娜，他们朝他露出了一模一样的吃惊表情。芙蕾雅，他注意到，手里拿着一个保温瓶。“亚瑟是个间谍。”莫嘉娜说着，不知从哪里摸出了三份保密协议，这只让另两人的眼睛瞪得更大了。

 

这奠定了莫嘉娜离开后一整天的基调——梅林不能为此责怪他们，考虑到他自己也在余震中。格温和芙蕾雅围着他大惊小怪过分关心，一直让他呆在后厨，还每人至少三次主动提出帮他去买他最爱的午饭，还有茶，还有汤。两个人都提出揍亚瑟一顿因为他让梅林差点被枪击，但他们看着不是很确定，所以梅林婉拒了。（不是说他真的会让他们这么做。他相当喜欢亚瑟的脸现在的样子。）

 

下午格温轮休的时候，芙蕾雅把他拉到一旁，恐吓了他整整三分钟，威胁他说政府的保密协议和她的比起来如同儿戏，然后才把菲娜奶奶的可可配方给他。他保证会把他的新力量用在正途而非谋恶，心里暗自希望他的微笑足够可信。

 

基本上，梅林通过把自己关在后厨，在各种原料环绕中平复了自己的神经过敏。——他还想出了一个新的樱桃白巧克力松露配方。

 

到下午，他不再那么暴躁、精神更为集中，但对于该拿亚瑟怎么办还是毫无头绪，这就是为什么三点左右，当芙蕾雅和格温一起从前台来找他让他顿时明白是谁在外面时，他严肃考虑躲到桌子底下的原因。“他想见你，”芙蕾雅说，“我们要把他赶走吗？”

 

“他带了花。”格温说。

 

“我该和他聊聊，”梅林做个苦脸解下围裙，“而且多半不在这儿。祝我好运？”

 

格温咬住嘴唇，芙蕾雅则久久盯着他，最后点点头：“出去吧，你也确实工作太久了。如果你晚上八点还没联络我们，我就要猜测你被诱拐，然后我会联系媒体告诉他们关于间谍组织的疯狂故事。”

 

格温吻吻他的脸颊：“小心点。”

 

“我们会没事的。”他向他们保证——尽管他自己对此完全不确定——然后洗洗手去了前台。亚瑟穿着周末的休闲服（牛仔裤和短袖衫），手里举着一束从伊莲娜店里买来的明艳花朵。梅林看见他的本能反应还是一个傻兮兮的微笑，加上额外的对他平安无事的欣慰不已。这多半说明了很多事。“嗨，”梅林说完，立刻想要踢自己一脚。

 

“嗨。我带来了这些，但另一方面，我想让你搭我的摩托去个稍微私人一点的地方，可你很难拿着花乘摩托。虽然，当然了，如果你不想和我去任何地方我完全理解。我们可以待在公共场合。去公园之类的地方。”

 

到店外面去听起来不错，而他又对自己和亚瑟待在私人场合时的集中力完全不抱幻想，于是梅林点点头：“我来把他们放到柜台的花瓶里，有时候伊莲娜会从她最漂亮的花束里选一捧给我们作为宣传，我们也会回她一两盒巧克力。”

 

“合理的营销策略。”梅林在沉默中把花放进花瓶。格温和芙蕾雅得往里面加点水，不过他不认为他们会介意，他也不想现在到后厨告诉他们，因为他们毫无疑问正靠在门上偷听。“那么，我们现在走？”

 

“你确定你不介意？”

 

梅林耸耸肩：“我相信你不会诱拐我。剩下的我们都可以聊聊。”他在后厨门上敲了一下才从柜台里走出来，这样他们知道要派一个人出来管前台，然后跟着亚瑟走出店门。

 

摩托车停在半个街区远的地方，亚瑟把梅林的头盔戴得严严实实，又逼着他穿上一件厚厚的夹克，尽管天气很暖和。“安全起见。”他试图做出随意的语气但失败了，随即指导梅林在他身后坐好抓住他。

 

梅林照做了，可能抓得有些太紧因为亚瑟开得很快，但开得那么快也很令人兴奋，而且还不是在密闭车厢里。亚瑟比出租车司机知道更多的捷径，他没有自找麻烦地用盖过车流和风声的音量说话。他们在公园附近停下，气氛很快再次变得尴尬起来。“我们走走？”梅林问。

 

亚瑟伸出手臂，但在半途中又任它垂回身侧，他们最后没有牵手或挽手，只是单纯地并肩走进公园。万幸的是，公园里很安静，因为今天多云，可能还有点冷。亚瑟似乎心里有一条路线，梅林没有反对，只是双手插在口袋里这样他不会在他确定心意前朝对方伸出手。“我该再道歉一次，好好地道歉，”亚瑟最后说，“我很抱歉把你牵扯到这件事里来。我也不该什么都不说就邀你约会，至少应该说一声我的职业不会是你觉得普通的。”

 

“这我很久之前就猜到了。我不……我主要还是被昨晚的事吓坏了，被这整件事的现实感，我猜。”

 

“我没法说我知道该怎么处理这个，”亚瑟领着他拐进一条无人打理的小径来到一小块空地上，空地上有一张长椅，梅林怀疑这里多数晚上会坐着来吞云吐雾的老烟枪。“我也没法向你要求任何事，但我还是想请你再给我一个机会。比如说，一次没有枪击的约会。我们可以做任何你想做的。”

 

“你是个间谍，”梅林说，这很愚蠢因为他们都知道这件事，他在长凳上坐下因为亚瑟似乎不打算再往前走，“我是说，你真的是詹姆斯·邦德。”

 

亚瑟做出一个苦脸，在长椅另一头坐下。那感觉像是隔了千山万水。“尽管如果想简洁这解释很好，但仔细说来它不是很确切。我并不真的是到处留情的类型，举例说来。”

 

“莫嘉娜也已经解释说你生活里的爆炸没有他的那么多。”

 

“老实说，我更担心你觉得我四处乱逛、和每一个吸引人的店主调情。你是特别的。”亚瑟叹口气，伸出手掌揉揉额头，梅林真的很想给他一个拥抱，但他僵在原地，仍在试图决定他能否承受另一个昨晚那样的夜晚。他开始觉得答案是肯定的，尽管他可能需要在他们下次约会前买一件防弹背心。“不管怎么说，你相信我吗？”

 

梅林点点头：“莫嘉娜说过。说你是真的感兴趣，我的意思是。”

 

“我是，我绝对是。光是你的巧克力就让我半是坠入爱河，然后我们正式见了面，我——不会用太快的进展把你吓退，米西安警告过我别这样。”亚瑟朝他露出一个可怜巴巴的眼神，而梅林还在挣扎着正常呼吸，“你觉得我们还能试试吗？以后某天，如果不是今天。我有耐心。或者我可以让你一个人好好待着然后恳求莫嘉娜帮我以后带巧克力，因为我对它们上瘾了。你完全有权利让我离开让你一个人好好待着。”

 

他认识亚瑟的时间不长——之前他只知道他是那个穿着西装拿着公文包经常来买巧克力的金发帅哥。尽管如此，一想到他不再到店里来和他调情、让梅林笨嘴拙舌说不出话，梅林就一阵心烦意乱，这让他最终作出决定。毕竟，不是说同意和亚瑟约会就等于同意和他结婚。他还需要时间来适应间谍的事。“你不必离开让我一个人待着。”

 

亚瑟露出一个踌躇的微笑：“好吧，这听着……很有希望。我想。”

 

“对。我是说，我们可以试试。我想试试。”梅林站起身，而亚瑟的微笑慢慢绽开灿烂的弧度，“你想吃晚饭吗？”

 

“我很愿意。但如果你不介意，”亚瑟说着也站起身，“我想先试一件事。”

 

“是什么？”梅林问。他不该惊讶于亚瑟以一个吻回答他。这个吻缓慢而轻柔，浅尝辄止，但当亚瑟退开时梅林的双膝仍然有些发软。亚瑟接住他——这很可能是整个月里最令人窘迫的事，但亚瑟的嘴咧得好像快裂开，因此梅林应该没让自己太过出丑。“我们绝对可以多试试这个。”他定定心神说。

 

“很高兴听你这么说。但首先我们先去吃晚饭，我来付钱——鉴于我让你受到精神创伤，之后我们可以慢慢把事情弄明白。听上去不错？”

 

这一次，梅林伸出手，亚瑟让他们的手握到一起，迈开步伐向他的摩托车走去。“听上去不错。”

 

*

 

“十英镑[7]赌他会在圣诞的时候求婚。”

 

“我用下次伊利安旅行回来给我带的一半巧克力赌他会等到新年前夜，因为他觉得这才浪漫。”

 

梅林认真地考虑用头去撞流理台，要不是现在上面因为小型事故盖满了砂糖他真的会付诸行动。“我们能别么？我们约会了 _一个月_ 。芙蕾雅和高文在一起几个世纪了，我们为什么就不能赌他会什么时候求婚呢？”

 

“高文和我没那么在意婚姻这个形式，但你和亚瑟两个人都肉麻的要死，他这段时间几乎天天在这里乱逛。我很惊讶他居然还没邀你住到他家去。”

 

“一个月，”梅林重复道，一边把草莓松露摆到托盘上，准备找点不涉及让格温和芙蕾雅折磨他的事情来做，“我们为什么就不能聊聊里昂和兰斯洛特谁会先约格温出去，她又会对谁点头呢？噢，也许他们两个都会约你出去。两个人一起，我是说。那样就省去了在这个星球上最好的两个男人里做出抉择的麻烦了。”

 

格温一板一眼地把她的围裙捋捋平。“我们没在讨论我的事，我们在讨论的是你和你将至的婚礼。”

 

“没有人婚礼将至！尤其不是我的！”

 

前台的赛法选择在那一刻探进头，忍住一个微笑：“梅林，亚瑟来了。”

 

流理台再次显得诱人无比。“他听见了，是不是？”

 

赛法同情地点点头：“我很确定莫嘉娜和米西安也听见了。”

 

“为什么他们会在周末的时候一起跑过来？”他耳语问道，尽管她不可能知道，“他们听见多少？”

 

“没到太过尴尬的地步，别担心，”她咧嘴一笑，看向格温和芙蕾雅，“我赌情人节。”

 

“我不要和你们任何一个说话。”梅林说完，走到前台。果然，他们三个都在：亚瑟穿着牛仔裤和短袖衫，莫嘉娜刚冲过澡，多半一上午都在她的店里忙活，而米西安即使在周末看起来也像奥黛丽·赫本一样。“是什么让我如此荣幸？”

 

“我们要偷走你去吃午餐。”莫嘉娜解释。

 

“我不能事先得到警告吗？”

 

米西安向他投去感同身受的目光：“我也没有，说老实话。他们就这么出现在了我家门口。”

 

“今天外面天气很好，我想我们应该一起吃午饭，但梅林工作的时候从来不接手机。”亚瑟为自己辩护。

 

“他的意思是你现在没法摆脱我们了，”莫嘉娜说，“现在，来吧，今天格温和芙蕾雅 _和_ 赛法都在，他们能放你走一个小时的。或者两个，如果你和亚瑟想快速的搞一场。”

 

“看在上帝的份上，莫嘉娜！”亚瑟不轻易脸红，但莫嘉娜正好是那个能让他一直脸红的人。

 

芙蕾雅挑在那一刻从后面出来，她朝莫嘉娜和米西安咧嘴一笑，清楚说明她刚才在偷听。不是说她们会在意。他和亚瑟的朋友家人都难以置信地好管闲事，这让他们俩的恋情时不时非常窘迫。“去吧，梅林，我们会看好店的。我们能管整个下午，如果你想，我们真的需要再雇一个人来让你多休点假。”她向前倾身，趁着替他解开围裙的时候说：“我要赢下这个赌了。”

 

“自从不得不给我菲娜奶奶的可可配方开始你就变得相当好胜。”他告诉对方，但还是任她解下他的围裙并把他从收银台后面推出来。

 

到了这个时候，挽过亚瑟伸出的手臂显得很自然，因为亚瑟似乎有一种印象：他们生活在古装剧而非间谍片里。梅林很乐意顺着这种幻觉，尽管他觉得这挺荒唐。格温觉得这很可爱；芙蕾雅觉得这进一步证明亚瑟正向他献殷勤，并计划在他们搬到一起前像个维多利亚时代绅士一样向他求婚；莫嘉娜每次看见亚瑟这样都嗤之以鼻，但没人清楚米西安是怎么想的，因为她有人类已知最厉害的扑克脸。

 

没有车等在外面，因此梅林跟着领路的亚瑟走到一家周末午餐做得很不错的小餐馆（还有早午餐，因为莫嘉娜坚持要在一天中任何时段吃早餐食物，多半因为她是个不睡觉的吸血鬼）。“刚才在店里她们在用什么事戏弄你？”当莫嘉娜和米西安聊起她们下一次手工之夜要做什么项目时亚瑟问。

 

“和你绝对没关系的事情。”梅林撒谎道。这是个一戳即破的谎言，他和亚瑟都知道，但有时候这是最好的开场方法。

 

“我希望这和我有关，鉴于某人提到了你即将到来的婚礼。如果现在这时候发现你已经订婚了我会很失望的。”

 

梅林只能自己向亚瑟求婚了，只有这样才能让其他所有人都得不到胜利的快感。这不是个坏主意。即使现在想这个有点太早了。“我没订婚。”

 

“暂时没有。”莫嘉娜一秒不差地在他们后面喊道，然后又回去和米西安讨论被子的图案。

 

“没有订婚，”他重申，“我的雇员都是糟糕的人类，我要把他们全部开除。”

 

“安妮丝很可能会雇佣他们.”亚瑟若有所思地说，梅林闻言露出惊恐的神色，因为这听起来真的很有可能。他还没见过安妮丝，但他又和薇薇安见过一次并从她那里听说了够多传奇，它们让他知道：第一，她和格温和芙蕾雅很可能会一拍即合；第二，他会害怕她。

 

“没关系，我永远不会让她们离开我视线之外，你们这帮家伙会腐蚀她们的。”亚瑟笑起来，他的笑到现在也显得很可爱，而且可能一直都会让梅林觉得可爱。这些天，梅林做尽各种蠢事逗他笑，尤其在他因工作而疲惫不堪的时候。

 

他们很快到达餐馆，周末的值班经理帕西瓦尔快活地招呼了他们，带他们到一个僻静角落的长桌边方便他们自在地谈话。梅林没怎么说话，亚瑟和莫嘉娜一直在争执到底他们俩谁该写莫嘉娜最新装置的测试报告——它在亚瑟试用它的时候几乎炸飞了她的工坊。米西安只是用坚忍的神态看着他们，从她的神色来看，她很清楚到最后为了让他们闭嘴她会是那个最终写报告的人。

 

吃完饭后，梅林考虑过回店里去做个负责的店主，但他怀疑格温和芙蕾雅会直接把他踢出去，而赛法会在边上抱歉地微笑。不管怎么说，他们确实也不会在今天下班前用完任何重要的东西。所以，当莫嘉娜告诉他们她有杂货要买而米西安借口“跑腿”（她多半是要去买花）要离开时，梅林牵过亚瑟的手带他朝来时相反的方向走去。“我们是要散步吗？”亚瑟微笑着问。

 

“去我的公寓，我想。”梅林说着移开目光，因为这实在是有点窘，甚至让他在约会一个月之后还会脸红。

 

亚瑟捏捏他的手：“听着很不错。之后有什么计划？”

 

梅林微笑起来：“我确定我们能想出点什么。”

 

“你可以教我你的巧克力配方。或者那个加了成瘾药物的可可配方，我仍然觉得我应该拿到那份配方，鉴于我才是你拿到它的根本原因。或者你可以告诉我为什么之前芙蕾雅和格温在用结婚的事取笑你。”

 

这一次，梅林笑了出来。这进展不管从哪方面来看都太快，但正如和亚瑟有关的许多事情一样，他开始相信它们都无关紧要。“恐怕我不能告诉你，他们在这事上打了赌，而我很确定告诉你细节会让赌约变得没意义。”

 

“有道理，”亚瑟说着，让两人肩膀相撞，“你们这帮家伙上一次打的赌给我带来了很棒的收获。我可以等着看这个赌结果如何。”

 

“我也是。”梅林说着加快步伐，拽着亚瑟向家里走去。

 

END

  


[1]浓情巧克力（Chocolat），2000年的一部爱情故事片。50年代末的一个冬天，薇安带着她6岁的小女儿来到一个平静而闭塞的法国小镇。她在小镇教堂的街对面开了一家风味独特的巧克力店，故事围绕这家店展开。

[2]甘纳许（Ganache），一种非常古老的巧克力制作工艺，把半甜的巧克力与鲜奶油一起，以小火慢煮至巧克力完全溶化的状态，期间不断搅动使可可的质地尽量变得柔滑。经过繁复精细的制作过程后，完整凝聚了芳香浓郁的气息的巧克力，口感微湿，有着莓果般优雅宜人的滋味。

[3]伊迪丝·琵雅芙（Edith Piaf），法国最著名也是最受爱戴的女歌手之一，代表作包括《玫瑰人生》（La Vie en Rose，1945年）等。活跃于1940~1960。

[4]意指亚瑟办公室里的女性都很吓人。

[5]原句完整应为“The name’s Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon.”模仿007系列经典台词“The name’s Bond. James Bond.”

[6] Collateral damage， (军事行动中对平民或非军事建筑造成的) 附带损害。

[7]原文为bucks（美元），但考虑到故事设定在伦敦，译者将其改成英镑。


End file.
